A day in the life of a Force
by Jedi-And
Summary: Famine, a larger-than-life force, tells her days of sorrow and joy in her own little specail book. let's have a sneek peek shall we? later angst but genrally humor. please Read and Review. but be gentle.


A day in the life of a force, Jedi-and's characters in the World on Phantasy Star  
  
Disclaimer: I own about.  
  
Famine: Jedi?  
  
Jedi: Yo?  
  
Famine: you own nothing.  
  
Jedi: ...  
  
Famine: Say it...  
  
Jedi: I own nothing...  
  
Famine: Good boy ^-^  
  
Authors note: Hiya people of the PSO World. I am Jedi-and. Friend and Assistant to DC and Kara. Our three characters, Famine, Hiotomi and Angitia will appear in each other's fics (if you haven't guessed already.). I may as well Describe Famine to you. Take a female, Human force. Take the costume where you have a red front panel-thing with a funny black 'H'. Then take the hat that is either 2nd in the list or second to last in the list with the black semi-circle on it with a white strip and white flap parts okay? Then give her aqua hair and Red eyes with pale skin. Then give her a figure that is slightly/considerably larger than Cicil's (Before she lost weight [Aka fat]) and Bingo! You have famine! Cute, cuddly and all around good person. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic.  
  
-------------------------------Famines Diary--------------------------------  
Day 1:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My first day on the job to try and find out about the strange explosion. But for some reason they kept on looking at me funny. Haven't they seen a force before? Jeez. Okay, okay. I admit that I'm a little out of shape, but I was never really IN shape to start with. My MIND is the thing to train, not my body! Well apart from that, I met some people who are also hired. Her name is Hiotomi. She's a ranger, and so pretty too! I wish sometimes I had her figure. But I'd want to keep my personality. She's serious, and scary. We went to the planet surface today to do a little training, along side the Purple robot with a scythe. Kireek or something like that. I had my little cane and she had a handgun. Unfortunately, she was also out of my league. Looks like I'll have to train! And maybe even lose my gut... now theirs a scary thought, a thin me! Anyway, we where there and I was doing okay I guess. I'm only a low level 3, while he was over 30 and she was 15! It was hard to gain experience, and they both seemed very. quietly confidant about something... well we got back and I collapsed. I was EXSAUSTED! They both looked at me as if I was a dead weight on their shoulders. I looked in my reflection on the floor. My usually pale face was BRIGHT RED! With either exhaustion or embarrassment. I used what cash I could scrounge and went to the bar for a refreshing drink. I though about how quickly they got rid of the creature-things. It seemed strange but I seemed to feel more. powerful around her. Though my appearance seemed to make her a little uneasy. haven't a clue why. (Note-to-self: I NEED to get better). After my drink I set off down to the Hunter's guild, getting an evil glare by some of the meaner looking rangers on the way. I picked up a new assignment and looked at it. Okay, seemed simple. Go down and find a man who was staking claim to land. Simple enough. or so I thought. I went to the weapons store to go window-shopping for something bigger and better than what was basically a little ball on a stick. I decided a snooze would be good so I took a nice long sleep and started again in the morning.  
  
Day 2:  
  
Man! I'm hungry! I don't have the money for food or anything! I best go down and get that mission done! I hate the guards at the teleported... do they HAVE an IQ that out stretches that of my Mag? That I rather doubt... yes I'm big, and No, I don't care. I made my way down to the planet, with a few choice words to the guards before hand. I arrived and BOY was it ever hot down there! It's a nice place and I walked all around. Found a Riffle today, or at least I think it is. I tried to use it, and I only ended up breaking it. so I know from now on that I can't use Riffles. or bigger guns. or a lot else. Well anyway, I got in there and it was quiet. So, I napped. I placed a scape doll up so if anything tried to attack me, I wouldn't get hurt... I hope.  
  
I was awoken by the sound of whimpering. And the fact that doll was dropped on me. I looked up,  
  
"Hiotomi!" I called, getting up to my feet as quickly as I could. She seemed to let out a sigh, and say something under her breath, but I was too busy laughing nervously to figure it out. Just one of those strange mysteries of time I guess... I looked around her to see a small man with a Mohawk, who was cowering in the most comical fashion. His eyes where like a scared little rabbit.  
  
"So this is the one who is." I read the sheet the son gave me. It had to be a typo because he told me different. "Staking clams?" I asked, Hiotomi snatched the sheet from my hands and read it. With what seemed to be a slight grumble, she tore it up! Much to my obvious surprise, I asked if I needed that sheet. She replied with a no and I just shrugged and sighed a little. She then told me this was the greedy father and that she wanted to collect the reward but the man wanted his capsules back. Still a chance to try and get breakfast! Or lunch depending on what the time was. Anyway, I went after them, I found capsule two and one but where was three?! After endless searching, and nearly getting myself killed twice, I made my way casually back to Hiotomi, who, I find, is not there! What a cheek! I walked over to the man, tired and hungry and I sat down, handing over the two capsules I had found to him. He asked if I was really a hunter, and I replied in the proper way for someone in my position. "Bite me!" After five, maybe ten minuets, Hiotomi returned with a capsule in one hand, and a smoking Ice auto gun in the other. Figures. I only know one more person who is more trigger happy, and I was stupid enough to hand over to her an Ice Handgun with two upgrades. We got back to Pioneer 2 and I felt so stupid. I needed to get better! I accepted politely the small amount of money that Hiotomi gave me and went to buy some stuff. I bought a few things and went to the bar for some food and a drink. No, I'm not an alcoholic; I've never touched the stuff. Forces can't because they have to keep their minds in check so I had a refreshing soft drink. After that I looked at the Disk I gained from the planets surface, and the one I bought. That took several hours, but I learned an Ice technique and a health one, Resta and Bartha I think... but it cost me a lot of Monofluids. and my Sofa. It's defrosting as we speak. It's hard learning things from disk, or should I say relearn. But it seemed well worth it. I'll try out those on a monster later. But for now, I went down to the Guild to get a mission for tomorrow. The lady laughed at me because I wanted a mission and I didn't do too well in the last one. I just grumbled and snatched the paper away. Find a precious commodity on the planets surface. No problem! I'll get briefed tomorrow. Hopefully, I can actually get some money. With luck...  
  
Day 3:  
  
Well Diary, this is not quite what I expected but I have to do it. Apparently an android stole some Mags from a Ranger. I just hope I don't have to fight her... so down I go. And low and behold I find the said android. She seemed a bit. scatty, but she also seemed nervous. I walked up to her and said Hi. And I found she was quite nice to talk to. I said I needed to find the Mags and she started to panic a little. Probably the work of Hiotomi... I told her to calm down and smiled. I got the feeling that she was my first friend since all this happened. All my old ones disappeared. Her name was Elle. Well it was longer but I can't spell her full name in here (I think it's Ellenor) so I'll call her Elle. Well we joined together to find this Mag, and she told me all about the Mags. She thought my Mag, Gil (that's his name) was very cute. She seems a little 'hair brained' and a bit flaky but who cares? ^_^. Anyway, we found the Mag and I went back to the Guild. Unfortunately, the man who sent me wasn't too happy. Okay, okay, a little understatement because he was bordering on hostile. well he docked my pay for that, what a jip! I'm not working for him again! Anyway, I took to the bar again for lunch and a light drink. But something happened on the way home. I tipped in the street, and hurt my arm, but that's not it, some random man was just laughing at me, with his friends! Just because I tripped in the street! He just shouted random abuse at me, teased me and taunted me! I'll show him though! I'll show them all! I ran home, not wanting to be followed. I got in to my apartment and nearly cried in embarrassment. I remember the last time I cried. That was earlier that year, I was so happy I nearly cried because I'd be able to see my friends again! Pollution and and my Fiancée Chaos. He is SO dreamy! He has long hair, whiter than snow. He has this hat that looks like it is a mix between an American football and a rectangle. His uniform is red, which leads down to yellow at the cuffs and feet, with black in the middle and he has the figure of a film star! He is a force human, like me. Lucky me! But anyway, we where all orphans, and we caused so much madness as kids we where named after the horsemen of the apocalypse, along side the two ones created by an author named Terry Pritchett or something. Anyway, there I was, watching the big screen in my civilian cloths, my short aqua hair was a bit of a mess but I didn't care. Along side me was Pestilence, a short, dark Hunewearl with green hair. It's usual spikes where gone because of the long periods without battles. Her sister pollution looks just the same but with a strange pigtail thing, War, a very tall, slender, though pale RAmarl, her white hair long and straight and finally Death, A black, white and red Hucaseal, never changing, except from when she was younger. Anyway, we're all watching the movie when I get an Email. I open it on my little hand held computer, a Thought-Keeper, and read down the list. Email from old friends from the orphanage, junk mail, chain mail (send this to 30 friends or you will become fat! Yeah, like that will matter.) and then one which is from the government. I read, my engagement ring tapping the side of the Thought-keeper lightly as I tapped the top with the tip of my finger. It was a beautiful ring, large and sparkly with a weaving gold strand. Suddenly.  
  
The tapping stopped.  
  
And so did my heart. Just for a moment. But it did.  
  
The others looked over and picked up the Thought-Keeper. Reading it they all went in to mixed emotions. Chaos, my Fiancée, was missing. My mind had already been made up.  
  
Get him back.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Pestilence called.  
  
"Damn right I am! I MUST find Chaos!" I remember pulling my old uniform out of the draw.  
  
"You can't even fit in to your old force uniform, let alone be able to fight as one." I showed death then. She was right about the uniform, it was too small by miles, but I showed her on not being able to fight. I showed them all. I'll find them. And when I find them I'll know I was right! I was...  
  
"Everything means nothing now! I'll only stop when I find him!" I reached over to grab my Cane.  
  
"How do you know you'll find him? And not kill yourself?"  
  
I just know...  
  
"What do you expect to do? You're a lot bigger than before and can't fight effectively!"  
  
I can...I will...  
  
"No one will help you! You know that?"  
  
I'll find someone to help!  
  
"I'm going to do this no matter what!" I remember calling before running out of the room, crying. That was the last time. And I'll show them all. I'll become stronger! I'll get tougher! Watch out people, the fat bitch known as Famine is back in the game!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you liked that. This is my first attempt at a PSO fic. Please tell me what ya think, but please be gentle. Take care and keep writing people.  
  
Jedi-and 


End file.
